Tsyoiga Iku Basho Academy
by TheGirlInTheMoonlight
Summary: Dawn, Kushina, May, Misty and Leaf are the most unique and rarest types of monsters there are. And they love to prove what they can do. But because of what they are they have always feel alone... Then some boys show up at school... What happens when they meet these boys but they are weak and quiet and different... Love I guess.
1. Character Profiles

**Hello! This is my new story... I hope you like it and please review I like getting new opinions!**

**Paul: You really are pathetic **

**Dawn: C'mon be nice**

**Kushina: Yeah considering I'm in the story I'm going to make your life a living nightmare (scary music in background)**

**Paul and Dawn: ...**

**Dawn: Well.. umm... Kushina doesn't Pokémon!**

* * *

Character profiles:

Dawn Berlitz

Looks: navy blue hair and dark blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/Angeloid (Delta)

Monster Class: Y

Eventual Love Interest: Paul

Classic Outfit: white crop top with studs, black skinny jeans and black stilettos

Casual: black t shirt, jogging shorts and black converse

Formal: long sleeve dark blue ankle dress with cape and black stilettos

Family: Johanna Berlitz (angeloid), Jonathan Berlitz (vampire), Kushina Berlitz (Dawn's twin sister) (vampire angeloid)

Kushina Berlitz

Looks: Black hair with blond tips and onyx eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/angeloid (Uranus, Alpha)

Monster Class: Y (Her angeloid class is stronger than Dawn's)

Classic outfit: Black and white varsity jacket, black short shorts and black flats with steel toes with cross earrings

Casual outfit: white and gray baseball tee with jean shorts and black and white converse

Formal outfit: long sleeve black floor dress with lace sleeves and sweet heart neckline and black kitten heels

Family: Johanna Berlitz (angeloid) , Jonathan Berlitz (vampire), Dawn Berlitz (twin sister) (vampire, angeloid)

May Maple

Looks: Brown hair and blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/ Human

Monster Class: S

Classic Outfit: red crop top, long dark wash skinny jeans and red converse

Casual Outfit: red t shirt white jeans and flats

Formal Outfit: Red ankle dress with cape and red stilettos

Family: Coraline Maple(vampire) , Carter Maple (human) Max Maple (human, vampire)

Misty Waterflower

Looks: red/orange hair and cerulean eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/mermaid

Monster class: S

Classic outfit: (what she wore in the anime)

Casual outfit: yellow crop top and blue skinny jeans with yellow flats

Formal: short sleeve, long yellow dress with v neck and yellow flats

Family: Violet, lily and daisy Waterflower (triplets) (only vampires)

Leaf Greene

Looks: light brown hair and blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire, Physic

Monster Class: S

Classic outfit: blue tank top with blue button shirt on top, jeans and blue flats

Casual outfit: blue t shirt, jogging shorts (black) and blue and black running shoes

Formal outfit: Blue sleeveless dress with sweet heart necklining reaching ankles and blue kitten heels

Family: Miranda Greeene (Vampire) father deceased

Paul Shinji

Looks: lavender hair and onyx-grey eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire angeloid

Monster class: S (can't control angeloid powers)

Classic outfit: blue-purple sweater and grey baggy jeans with black and blue running shoes

Formal: Black tuxedo with purple tie

Family: Reggie Shinji (vampire) Violet Shinji (angeloid) father deceased

Darrel Jemesu

Looks: Black hair and brown eyes

Age:16

Monster Type/Species: vampire, angeloid

Monster class: S (cannot perform vampire abilities)

Classic outfit: Red t shirt with blue jeans with piercing on left ear

Formal outfit: Black tuxedo with red tie

Family: Judy Jemesu (angeloid) original father dead, Ash Ketchum (cousin) (vampire, merman)

Drew Rosen

Looks: greenish grassy hair and green eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/ human

Monster class: S (can't perform some vampire abilities

Classic outfit: white button shirt and black jeans with black dress shoes

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with a black tie

Family: Maria Rosen(Human) Carlyle Rosen (vampire)

Ash Ketchum:

Looks: messy raven black hair and brownish black eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/ merman

Monster class: S (can't transform into merman but can breathe underwater)

Classic outfit: black t shirt and blue jeans with (shoes he wore in anime)

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with blue tie

Family: Darrel Jemesu (vampire, angeloid), Delia Ketchum(mermaid) original father dead

Gary Oak

Looks: Brown hair and brownish black eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/physic

Monster class: S (can't perform physic abilities)

Classic outfit: (what he wore in the anime)

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with green tie

Family: Professer Oak (Physic) original parents dead

* * *

**Well those are the profiles for everyone of the main characters of the story I should have the first chapter should be up in at least one month! **

**Dawn: If you have any question about the story please review or pm Kushina!**

**Kushina: Thanks Dawn till' next time bye guys!**


	2. The Beggining of the new school year

**Hello anyone who is reading this I welcome you to my new story which I hope will be enjoyable to read.. I don't own pokemon and yeah ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue/Narrator P.O.V

Once upon a time in a faraway...umm... CITY! Yeah it was a nice, big city I think? Well whatever this story begins with a young bluenette flying through the somewhat fresh air, looking for a postman who was supposed to give her a very important letter to her.

This young girl's name is Dawn and she is a vampire/angeloid the strongest of man...Wait a second ughh (Throws script at writer and mouths "you're fired"!) I MEANT monster kind! And now here is her (and a bunch of other people including some OC's) story. (Boy is that a mouthful!)

Dawn P.O.V

Where the hell is the postman I've flown all over the neighbourhood. And all I am trying to do is get the letters to see if my sister and I got into tsyoiga iku basho academy the most elite monster school in the entire world! I don't really see why my sister and I need to get letters for us it is practically guaranteed considering we are class: Y and S (Strongest monster of all monsters) and the fact we get straight A+'s. Which explains why they is a giant suitcase in my room filled with my regular outfits I found it obvious we were going to get in so I packed my bag the day after we sent the letters.

HEY! There's the postman (_Wwssoosshh!)_ Man I got to stop doing that ughh great now the postman's head is hitting the mailbox and his eyes are going swirly (You know like the anime character's get dizzy?). Oh wait he's getting up thank god I want the letters and I want them NOW!

"Excuse me are you Dawn Berlitz?"

I answered "Yeah".

"Here is the mail for your household and please try to stop doing that. It's the second time this month".

I have to say I didn't hear that part and just zoomed away again. Oh well...

Why did the mailman have to be 30 blocks from the house I have to tell my sister everything now! I'm so excited to open the letters but Kushina said we had to open the letters together damn her! Hey wait there's the house finally!

_Bang!_ "Dawn stop doing that we already replaced that door twice this month". Is what my mother yelled to me after slammed door open (again). All I said was "Sorry Mom"! She didn't say anything back so I assume it's alright. Up to Kushina's room although I have to admit that I don't like her style very much. Her room is filled with video games and books and so on the part I like about it the least is that it's black and blue yuck! But then again she says the same thing about my room but she says it like this "Dude why is your room so pink and filled with frilly stuff and teddy bears..."

So anyway into the black and blue I go Kushina is just sitting there playing video games again nothing new although I admit she is usually playing online with Leaf so wouldn't be the first time. I poked her shoulder and when she turned around she was smiling with teeth. I questioned myself with what she smiling about and realized it almost instantly what it was she beat Leaf in a video game... She always smiles like when she beats Leaf because Leaf always brags about how she is the best at video games. But what was more noticeable was what was on her teeth it was blood...

Kushina P.O.V

Why is Dawn looking at me that? I followed her eyes and saw they were on my teeth. And I realized why there must have blood... I had just had a little earlier because I hungry and guess I forgot to rinse like I have to every time. Whoops! People always get scared when they realize what we are cause for some reason there aren't many vampires anymore and it sucks I mean what the heck am I supposed to do! It's not like we drink human blood anyway! Then with us being angeloids we always have to tuck our wings in so no one sees them. For some reason angeloids are the rarest creatures in all iof the monster world.

Well whatever all I said to Dawn was my classic phrase "What do you want"? "I got the letters let's see if we got in" and then did her favourite squeal... Ughh I hate it when she does that.

I just took the letter from her and ripped it apart and saw the word "Accepted". OH MY GOD! I got in yes! Huh I guess Dawn was right. Aw crud I owe Misty $10 now... Dawn squealed again so now I know that she got in too. We both just looked at each other and ran down the stairs with our o so impressive super speed. Of course when we got there our parent's hair was whooshed back. I couldn't help but say "Good looks for you guys". Dawn and I just burst out laughing while our parents were not amused.

They were happy when we said this though "We got into the academy"! I mean seriously they were practically bouncing off the walls. Then they started to do those jump dance things. Then while still doing it they asked "So when do you girls leave" and Dawn said "In about 2 days". That's when they stopped and said "C'mon we have to pack your electronics"!

Well I started to pack my clothes and essentials (hairbrush, toothbrush, hair ties extra pokeballs etc.) when I finished that I entered a chat room with all the girls and yelled to Dawn to come in here so we could see if everyone got in.

_AngelmysteriousKush: Hey anyone there? n_n_

_Mistythelittlemermaid: Yeah I'm here _

_Mayramenkiller: Me too_

_I'llgetyaLeaf: _

_AngelmysteriousKush: So did everyone else get there letter _

_(Everyone): Yup _

_AngelmysteriousKush: Did everyone else get in with flying colours_

_(Everyone): Yes _

_Mistythelittlemermaid: How about you two? : P_

_AngelmysteriousKush: Yes we did _

_Mayramenkiller: Do you guys want to meet up in the mall in like 2 hours?_

_Mistythelittlemermaid: Yeah I'm cool_

_AngelmysteriousKush: Yeah were cool with it_

_I'llgetyaLeaf: I'm in bye guys_

_(Everyone else): Bye_

Well once that was done I went to help my mom and dad pack up all the electronics. And trust me there were a lot... There was my Xbox, my wii, my 3ds, my flat screen, my laptop and my mini speaker. Then pack Dawn's stuff which was pretty much the same as mine minus the gaming systems. And shipped them off to the school along with some books. Mine being manga and novels, Dawn's being magazines about fashion and makeup and so on.

2 hours later

May P.O.V

Where is everybody I want to get to some food now! Oh hey there they are. Everyone is in there classic outfits except Leaf and Kushina they prefer wearing their casual outfit that's just so like them... Then Dawn and I had a squeal like we always do when we're excited and Misty said

"Do you two have to do that every time you're happy"...

And we were like "YES"! Misty just gives me the blank face stare and Leaf and Kushina are just talking about having another Pokémon battle. They have one every month and to be perfectly honest it's always a close call those two are very strong in just about anything they compete in. After they stop I speak up and say "SO does anyone want something to eat"? And all of a sudden they burst out laughing and I'm like "What"? Dawn says "You just never change that's all". Okay... Off to the ramen shop! I ran with my super speed and saw the others were just walking slowly behind me. Party poopers...

After the meal we all went our separate ways to finish packing our stuff and finish shipping other things.

Narrator P.O.V (When they arrive at the academy)

The girl's faces were in pure and utter shock looking at the huge academy. The main building was white and blue with big gardens extending off of both sides with a large, porcelain fountain on the middle and behind it was a large school building. And on the very other end of campus were several dorms that were labeled by the classes of monster (A,S,Y) each one bigger than the other. The girls entered the dorms to see all their stuff. Filled with excitement the girls couldn't wait to see what this new school year would bring them... Little did they know there would be an impact that would make them feel happy that they were different.

* * *

** Well that was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed and please review! I'd love to hear your opinions but I would like them to be positive! :) Bye!**


	3. The Dorm's Night

**_Hello everyone im not dead! sorry for being gone I actually finished writing this last week but then I fell asleep... I apologize.. also I have just been having some writers block. _**

**_Paul: took ya long enough.._**

**_Dawn: you know she still can make you're life a living hell_**

**_Kushina: shes right about that (scary music in background) _**

**_Paul: ya whatever you're still pathethic for taking two months!_**

**_Kushina: yeah just wait till I make you be completely and utterly embarrassed later in the story_**

**_Paul:... (runs)_**

**_Dawn: he'll come back right ?_**

**_Kushina: of course Absol's chasing him at this very moment. Anyway Gary disclaimer!_**

**_Gary: um Kushina doesn't own pokemon...? _**

**_Story Start!_**

* * *

Dawn P.O.V

OMG! This place is huge I thought the pamphlet made it look big but this is ridiculous! Like lord love a duck man...It's like when you look at the big white fountain and the dorms. The best part is that the dorms are all separated by a monsters class. They are all separate well except for class: S and Y which is actually pretty good because the girls and I are both Y and S. Perfect! Well looks like a teacher or something is coming hopefully because I think I'd get lost in a second in this place... It looks like its blond woman in a black shirt and pants with black heels. "Hello" she greeted, we all replied "Hi". She continued saying "I assume you are the new students for this year , but would you please introduce yourselves to me? Oh I forgot to mention my name is Cynthia and I will be your principle for this year ".

I started saying "I'm Dawn and I am a vampire, angeloid, class: Y". Kushina continued saying "I'm Kushina and I am also a vampire, angeloid, class: Y". Then went on for the others "And this May, Misty and Leaf they are also all vampires and class: S but May is part human, Misty is part mermaid and Leaf is part physic. It's a pleasure meeting you!" Oh I hate when Kushina pulls her innocent act! Just to look good around the teachers... Oh whatever looks like Cynthia bought it because she smiled and said "Wow it's very rare to see these rare types of monster and such high levels as well. I thought you applications were written wrong or something. Sorry about that. Anyway I guess I will lead you to your dorms".

It wasn't too bad a walk from the main school building maybe 10 minutes by normal walking pace but because were vampires it will probably take maybe 3-5 seconds with our running speed.

When we were walking by the dorms I saw the different classes of monsters they accept here. Looks like its A, S and Y which explains why the school building is enormous. Weird thing is the class A dorms are two different buildings based on gender, while the S and Y dorm is just one building. I guess they don't many Y and S around here. Well more space for us.

We finally entered after Cynthia stopped talking about something I don't remember what she said It was something along the lines of "Others blah come blah blah". I think she means other students will come to visit or something. I really don't know... Oh well! After the stupidly slow walk we finally reached the doors. She opened them and this was the time for +_+ it was like huge there were two staircases going towards the upper floor with five upstairs bedrooms and then there were five bedrooms underneath the staircase. Then the staircases go down either side of the walls. And each bedroom had a colour in it on the top left the room was pink and white, the second one was red and white, the third one was mint green and white, the fourth was blue and black and the fifth one was aqua blue and white.

Then on the lower floor the first room on the left was gray and black, the next one was a deep purple and white, then the next one was dark green, then the fourth one was dark red and black, then the last room on the lower floor was dark blue-green and black. In all the rooms on the top floor was our stuff my luggage was in the pink and white room, Kushina's luggage is in the blue and black room, May's stuff was in the red and white room, Leaf's was in the mint green room and Misty's was the aqua blue and white one.

So after Cynthia dismissed and gave us our schedules and we decided to head to the rooms with our luggage in them.

Kushina P.O.V

Oh man I like this room it reminded me of my room back home I think our parents requested it or something because this room smells like it was painted a little while ago so I immediately plug my nose. I really got use it after the years of Dawn spraying her perfume EVERYWHERE! I mean I understand she enjoyed the smell but that doesn't give her the right to spray it in my room!

Anyway I'm getting sidetracked I need to start unpacking the boxes. Okay first things first the TV and the gaming systems. The first box contained the x box 360 and the wii u then in the second box was my TV which I placed on this black medium sized table at the front of my room the TV was average size at about 60x90 plugged it in the outlet then hooked the gaming systems to the TV. After that I took the 2 bookshelves and moved them to either side of the TV table and stacked the books I brought on them. There was divergent, the fault in our stars, Percy Jackson, girl stolen, the selection series, some manga like maximum ride, sketch books and some drawing guide books. Also put my laptop on the black desk in the back that was facing the window. The last thing I did was put some clothes in the closet and tuck some others in the drawers.

And then I finally walked out the door and went down the stairs to see that only Leaf was done and she was just watching TV in the large living room. The TV was around 80x120 it was probably bigger I'm kind of bad at guessing heights and stuff. When I walked down the stairs I leaf was actually just scrolling through her Phone I walked down the stairs and snuck up behind her seeing she was just some random action manga. I loved scaring people it's so fun to see their reactions. So I tip toed over and took my fingers and jumped and they landed on Leaf's shoulders. I swear she jumped up 6 ft just barely missing the ceiling. And screamed so loud I swear Cynthia could hear her from the principal's office. Whether she heard or not it didn't change the fact I needed to run like heck now before Leaf got to me and murdered me for scaring her again because I usually try to only scare her so yeah... I was right about running though I could hear the footsteps coming behind me and I started running twice as fast when I ran full circle I saw the others coming down the stairs so I screamed "HELP"! Lucky for me Dawn grabbed Leaf while I wiped off my sweat. Everyone asked why she was chasing and I told them what I did and luckily they just sweat dropped.

After that we all decided to order a pizza for us all. May especially loved this idea because she claimed she hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning. Even though I remember having sandwiches when we were on the plane several hours ago... Well whatever its dinner now so might as well eat some more.

Misty dialed the phone and called up a pizza place that was in the area. She just ordered a couple cheese pizzas and some fries because I was bugging her about the entire time she was on the phone. When she was done we were just so bored there was nothing for us to do altogether until May thought about having a Pokémon battle. Leaf and I were immediately volunteering to go first and everyone was cool with it. Only thing was as soon as we agreed on that the doorbell rang. We opened the door to see a man with a white and orange hat and shirt with cargo shorts with white ankle socks and black sneakers. With short black hair and reddish- brown eyes.

"Here are your pizzas" he said "that'll be $10.50". I grabbed the money we left by the front table and handed him the money. "Thank and enjoy your pizza" he answered as he turned around and left. Of course as soon as the pizza was on the table by the couch May grabbed a slice and gobbled it in two bites while everyone else except her face palmed. And just sat down on the couch and started eating there pizza. Like an hour later when no one could eat anymore we all just kind of fell asleep.

A little while later I woke up and heard a creak. At first I just let it go but then I heard "dude the snoring stopped" so Iimmediately went to my battle form of Uranus queen and decided to wake everyone up...

* * *

**_Absol:(walks in with Paul in a phantom of the opera outfit and mask)_**

**_Dawn:...What are you wearing?_**

**_Paul: I had to hide but this idiotic Pokémon decided to tackle me and rip my clothes and then shoved this on me _**

**_Kushina and Absol: yeah whatever but you didn't have to put on the mask ! ( She is right you didn't have to wear the mask..)_**

**_Dawn: They are right Paul... _**

**_Kushina: Save the romance for later you two!_**

**_Dawn and Paul: (blush)_**

**_Absol:(Bye everyone and remember if you have questions and or want to give your opinion just remember to review or Pm Kushina bye again)!_**


	4. The transformations and minor abilities

_**Hey everyone... Yeah I know I'm super late.. I just kind of lost interest in this story for a while . Then I completely forgot about it. And found again months later. Also I have one more excuse although I'm sure some of you are just going to be kind of mad I've been so caught up with school as well with studying and a bunch of really stupid drama... well I hope you still enjoy the story ! :)**_

**Dawn: My, you did take a while though...**

**Paul: SEE she really is pathetic! **

**Dawn: PAUL! SHUSH!**

**Kushina: It's ok dawn. What Paul doesn't realize is that I still all the blackmail from those months ago. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Paul:...Oh crud...**

**Dawn: Well sucks for you ! anyway Kushina doesn't own Pokémon just parts of the storyline. **

* * *

Dawn P.O.V

Where the hell am I? And why is Piplup out of his pokeball in the... library? Okay wait I was in the dorm house eating pizza how'd I end up in a library? I looked over at Piplup and he was looking at me nudging his head forward as if he wanted me to follow him. I did what I was told as me and Piplup ran past shelves and chairs and then all of a sudden he disappeared. I curiously looked around and noticed in the distance there were two figures standing facing each other. It looked like a boy and a girl judging that one was built and the other was curvy.

I tried stepping forward towards them to ask where I was but I couldn't it there was a plastic wall in front of me so I could barely make out who the figures were let alone what they were talking about but I heard one line that made me stop thinking for a second:

"... I love you ...ny".

I froze when I heard that starting to really wonder who those people were and why the voice I heard sounded so scared to say that. It was a guy's voice I could easily tell but it was like the voice of a boy in an anime that were nerdy, shy and wore thick glasses however it still had a stern undertone.

I once more tried stepping forward forgetting about the wall and smacking straight into it and everything started disappearing.

All of a sudden my eyes opened to see Kushina in her Uranus Queen mode. She always had looked different from her usual appearance instead of medium black hair with blond tips her hair grew longer to about her mid thigh and the blonde disappeared while it was pulled into a tight ponytail with some shorter strands framing her face. While her outfit changed to a white sleeveless romper with black lining on it. While her shoes changed to black knee length converse. Above her head was halo and her eyes went from onyx to a sapphire colour like mine. Her wings.. God they became more stretched out and started glowing light blue.

"Kushina what the hell happened"? I said as I knew my sister only transformed fully when she feared for anyone close to her.

She whispered "I heard voices and footsteps".

I kind of turned up my hearing a bit and I heard it footsteps. I looked at our friends if any were gone but nope they were all there.

We woke everyone up and whispered what was going on and everyone else started transforming. My hair stayed the same unlike Kushina's although my eyes stared to onyx it was like we switched eye colors or something anyway for my hair the yellow clips went out so bangs were down with the rest of my hair pulled into low ponytail . My outfit turned to a pink jumper with tank sleeves it had a black lining on it. As for my shoes they changed to black knee boots with black socks underneath. And my wings changed to a soft, fluffy looking pink colour.

As for Leaf her hair was pulled into a side braid that cascaded down her right shoulder and stopped at her belly button. Her eyes turned green and her clothes changed to a simple black turtleneck dress that had tank top sleeves and stopped just above her knee with short white gloves. As for shoes they changed to black ballet flats.

Misty couldn't transform into her mermaid form as there was no water she bared her two fangs and her eyes changed to a bright yellow cheetah like eye. Her hair stayed the same but her outfit changed to a gray muscle tee with a black bandeau underneath on it read "Bite Me". Her pants changed to black leggings and black vans.

Lastly May could only transform into a vampire as she was half human so she bared her fangs like Misty and her went from its normal puppy dog style to it just being down while her eyes went green cheetah. Her shirt changed to a red leather jacket with a black hood on it and her pants went to gray leggings with red vans.

May P.O.V

Okay done with my transformation I have to admit I like it better when I am in my vampire form. Especially the cheetah eyes it gives a cool effect.

Now we all followed Leaf on the ground. While Dawn and Kushina flew up to the ceiling and followed us up form above quietly. My stomach gurgled... Whoops!

"Shh"! Everyone else whispered. Hey like I can control my stomach! Whatever the sound had gotten louder and louder and louder until there were shadows in the distance. I looked up to see Kushina Starting to set up her arrow with black fire at the end while Dawn prepared her purple sword and diamond shaped shield just in case.

We were hiding behind a wall now and Leaf eyes started to glow brighter as she was starting to lift the figures up I heard screams so that meant it was working me and Misty sped towards them to see who they were and it turned out... they were just boys our age in fact two of them had wings on their back I looked up at Dawn and Kushina and shook my head rapidly signalling not to hurt them. I took a closer look and saw they all had small fangs in their mouths.

They an intimidating appearance yet they were screaming and one with green hair had tears trickling down his face. Me and Misty nodded and yelled

"Leaf drops them!"

Leaf came out from behind the wall with her hands high up in the air holding them, saw them terrified and slowly moved her hands down as she lowered them to the ground when they finally reached the ground all of them sat down and shivered.

Dawn and Kushina slowly flew down as well although they were behind us watching the boys curiously. One of the boys with purple Hair and gray/steel like eyes stood up and said

"Sorry...! We didn't mean to scare you!"

Dawn stepped up and said

"Why do you sound like such a scaredy cat I'm sorry but I think you're in the wrong dorm buddy ". Ouch didn't know that Dawn could be that harsh I expect that from Kushina not her...

The other boy with wings stepped forward he had black hair and brownish-black eyes

"Umm...Actually we are in the right dorm miss...We're class: S Monsters".

Kushina went next to the board and smiled softly... Uh oh this doesn't look good. Kushina went up to the boy and blew a kiss to him and the boy fainted then Fell to the ground dead asleep. I knew she was going to do that she pulled her innocent face on it was obvious. Because Kushina basically has this power that when she blows a kiss to a male they will fall into a sleeping beauty like sleep. The catch is that the only way to wake them is to kiss them on different sections on the face depending on the male's feelings for her.

The others boys were shocked and ran towards their friend and the one the green hair pulled up an ice blue barrier around them and their sleeping friend. I looked down to think

"Huh looks like they have some bite (Pun!) to them this will be interesting"...

Third Person P.O.V

May look up again to see that Kushina had been backed away to the wall by force field she was just silently staring waiting for them to speak. Finally one replied

"What the hell did you do to him"!? The boy with purple hair yelled.

"I simply put him to sleep if you want me to him up put down the force field an give me three tries to wake him up. If it doesn't work kill me" Kushina said coolly. The boys released the force field and took one step back from their friend. Kushina walked up to him and kissed his forehead lightly. Nothing happened Kushina looked up to her sister confused then to the boys and saw behind one of the boys backs their appeared to be a light blue orb appearing. She dismissed it but glared at the boy. He glared back but them his green eyes faded to brown ones as he shuddered obviously intimidated by Kushina's glare.

Kushina looked down to the boy once more sighed then kissed the boy on the cheek. Kushina grimaced as it seemed that the boy was still asleep but slowly his eyes fluttered open. Kushina sighed once more happily this time. Although it seemed as if the boys had a large grudge against the girls now...

* * *

**Paul: Can I fix this somehow...? **

**Kushina: Nope ! :) **

**Paul: I'll never yell at you again..? **

**Kushina: that's what they all say. **

**Paul: whos they ? ****Darrel: That would be me.. **

**Paul: What'd she do...**

**Darrel: kidnap me and toss into a girls sleepover.. with all the girls in my old school...**

**Kushina and Dawn: HAHAHA! **

**Paul: *gulp***

**Kushina: Well guys that's it for now, I'll try to do more updates but I cant promise anything... Either way I hoped you enjoyed and please review or message me with your opinion. (not to negative though please) Byee!**


End file.
